¿La mejor medicina? El amor
by Sonya-Mckenzei
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y los recuerdos asaltan a Kureja. Es hora de que descubra la respuesta a la pregunta que se hacen tantos otros: ¿es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado? KurejaxHuruku


Bueno!Y aquí mi segunda historia, aunque la primera que publico desde esta cuenta n.n La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja porque me encanta, y al final me decidí, así que espero que os guste porque me ha costado bastantes quebraderos de cabeza ;.; Si tenéis algo de tiempo, ya sabéis que un review con cualquier opinión significa mucho para los escritores n.n

Nada de One Piece me pertenece, y no gano dinero con esto u.u

A leer

Allí estaba sentada, inmovilizada y atónita por lo sucedido. No se lo podía creer. Hacía unas horas le habían arrebatado a su mejor amigo, y no sólo eso, sino también a su primer amor, un amor secreto desde hacía ya unos años. Creía haberlo olvidado, pero no, no pudo aunque lo intentó infinidad de veces.

Era ya tarde en la fría Pirate Island, se estaba poniendo el sol. Este atardecer se presentaba distinto a los demás para la doctora Kureja: era el primero que pasaría sin Huruku. Entonces comenzó a anhelar mejores tiempos, en los que estaban los dos juntos, y los cuales recordaba, ahora, nostálgica.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

-Traeme "hips" otra, guapo!"hips", y será mejor que corras "hips" que se me está empezando a secar "hips" la boca "hips"

-No...no quiero contradecirla señorita, pero no...no creo que, que ya ha tomado demasiado. A...además vamos a cerrar ya...

-¡Qué!"hips" como es eso que dicen, eh, "hips", ah sí, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

-Sí, sí pe...pero

-¡Qué pasa chico, me tienes miedo "hips" o qué¡Traeme la última! "hips"

Festejando se encontraba la joven Kureja. Le habían aceptado en la escuela de medicina, y bien que le costó , dado que en el lugar pequeñito donde vivía la única escuela tenía plazas para 25 personas, y había 20 jóvenes que estaban recomendados por el gobernador de aquel lugar.

Se había cansado de esperar a que la admitieran. Ella sabía que era buena (no tenía abuela), pero también sabía que dependía más de la posición social que de la preparación que tuviese. Por todo esto estuvo a punto de abandonar, hasta que recibió una carta felicitándola por los buenos resultados que había sacado en el examen de acceso y los cuales habían hecho que fuera aceptada en la gran y única escuela de medicina que había en los alrededores.  
Por ello lo celebró por todo lo alto cuando se enteró de la noticia.

-¡Venga, traime la cuenta camarero! Por fin me voy¿no es lo que querías?

-No, no es e...eso

-Bah, bah, toma, y muy buenas noches.

Con una enorme resaca se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Y todavía le dolía más debido a un nuevo vecino que tenía, aunque no sabía si era uno o cientos, porque nunca se había encontrado con alguien que hiciera tanto ruido como aquel individuo. Pero la verdad era que no se había encontrado con él . Tenía el conocimiento de que era un chico porque le había oído en más de una ocasión gritar de alegría, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba claro que era por algo que le apasionaba de verdad.

Había conseguido aquel apartamento hace unos años, cuando cumplió 21, después de haber conseguido su primer empleo en el pequeño y único restaurante de la isla. Le hicieron un hueco en la cocina, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de freír un huevo tan siquiera, le dieron un puesto como camarera. Desde el principio se encontró muy a gusto, aunque tenía claro que no quería pasar toda su vida trabajando en aquel lugar. Y la verdad es que habían pasado ya seis años, y todavía seguía allí.

Después de mucho buscar, sólo existía un mini apartamento a las afueras de la isla donde la joven Kureja pudiera comenzar su emancipada vida nueva. Al verlo casi se desmorona. Desde que era una niña se había imaginado que sería una doctora con mucho prestigio, y que viviría en una gran mansión para ella sola. Es decir, que se convertiría en una gran mujer, muy envidiada por todos.

Pero ahora era diferente. La habían aceptado en la escuela de medicina, y esta era su oportunidad para lograr al fin su sueño.

Aquella mañana de sábado decidió ir a trabajar a su hora, puesto que el "simpático" vecino no le permitía seguir en la cama.

-Bueno, bueno, a quién tenemos aquí a estas horas de la mañana

-Esta es mi hora de entrada¿no?

-Ni siquiera sabes cuál es la hora a la que tienes que ir al trabajo. Lo cierto es que no me extraña, siempre has venido cuando te ha dado la gana

-Hoy no voy a contestarte, Kody, me pillas de buen humor porque ayer recibí la carta donde me decían que me han admitido en la escuela de medicina

-Felicidades Kureja, te lo mereces

-Gracias

-A ver si eso te cambia el humor

-Cuando te caigas por casualidad al mar y no te tenga que ver más, a lo mejor me vuelvo más amable, quién sabe

Al poco tiempo de empezar a trabajar en el restaurante, apareció Kody. Con lo puesto y una bolsa donde albergaba algunos recuerdos de su familia, entró en el restaurante y pidió un vaso de agua. No pidió nada más porque no llevaba dinero. Entonces Kureja le sirvió algo de comida y le dijo que no se preocupase, que corría a cuenta suya. El nunca contó nada de su pasado ni de cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí, y ella nunca se lo preguntó. Siempre fingían llevarse muy mal, pero la verdad era que el día que no se veían, se lo pasaban preguntando: uno, dónde estaría la otra, y ésta dónde estaría el otro.

Mina era algo así como su madre. Era la dueña del restaurante, y por tanto era la mujer que le dio el trabajo. Gracias a ella tenía la vida que llevaba. Sí que es cierto que la mayoría de las veces (por no decir siempre) llegaba tarde, pero todo el mundo se había acostumbrado y además no podía enfadarse con ella: lo había intentado pero nunca lo había conseguido.

Estuvo toda la mañana de buen humor, los clientes se sentían extrañados, pocas veces podían gozar de la simpatía de la camarera. Hasta que oyó una voz que la perturbó. Le sonaba de algo, pero no sabría decir con exactitud dónde la había escuchado.

-Mina¿quién acaba de entrar, que tiene esa voz tan cargante, que llega hasta molestar?

-No lo sé, debe ser nuevo en la isla porque es la primera vez que entra en el restaurante

-Es que juraría que he oído su voz en alguna ocasión, pero, no sé...

De espaldas a la barra, Kureja intentaba adivinar de dónde conocía a aquel joven. Mientras, el susodicho se acercaba hasta la camarera para pedir algo que pudiera llenarle el estómago

-¿Qué hay? Podía atenderme, señorita?

-Esa voz...Ya sé. ¡Tú!

Continuará.  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy. Si veo que la historia está gustando, intentaré actualizar la semana que viene o lo más pronto que pueda. Y ya sabéis que para cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que queráis, todo review será bien recibido n.n Ja ne 


End file.
